Teenage's dreams
by Tsukie-chan
Summary: Sakura quiere dejarlo todo por el camino facil, pero unas palabras le hacen reaccionar. Es por eso que ella entrara en un instituto muy peliculiar, todo por perseguir sus sueños sasusaku LEER ADENTRO! MENSAJE IMPORTANTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno, pues se me ocurrió subir la historia ayer, diciembre 14 de 2007. Se me ocurrió a mi junto con una amiga después de ver el increíble ending de Naruto shipuuden, Michi (to you all) está simplemente hermoso, y no pudimos evitar crear este fic. Espero que disfrutéis tanto como nosotros lo hicimos escribiendo :)**

_¡__El instituto educativo y cultural de Konoha gana otros dos puntos!__ Ya van 27 a 10 a favor de Konoha. A este paso van a ganar el campeonato por quinta vez consecutiva"_

Una chica se encontraba en su cuarto, delante de la tele que se encontraba a todo volumen. No estaba tendiendo a lo que ponían en él, solo estaba llorando y había puesto la tele a todo volumen para que sus padres no la oyeran. Se encontraba tirada encima de la cama, con su largo pelo de un inusual color rosa esparcido por la cama.

Aunque apenas era una adolescente, apenas en sus tiernos 13 años, sus esperanzas se habían esfumado y no regresarían nunca más. Se dio media vuelta en la cama haciendo que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre la almohada en la que estaba apoyada.

Sus padres le habían anunciado que se iban a divorciar. Su padre ganó la custodia, con lo cual se iría a trasladar a Francia. Ella pensaba que era su culpa, ya que había sido expulsada de la escuela tres veces por ser violenta, incluso aunque no lo fuera. Sus compañeros de clase tendían a molestarla y como tenía muy mal carácter se ganaba muchas discusiones en la que la culpa caía sobre ella.

Ir a la escuela siempre había sido un fastidio por ser una inadaptada y esa chica agresiva que reaccionaba a la primera provocación, normalmente llamándola frentona. Por eso también habían decaído sus notas de los sobresalientes que tenían a que casi todas sus notar fueran suspensos.

Les había prometido miles de veces a sus padres que no se enfadaría aunque la provocaban. Bueno, más bien a no empezar discutas ya que sus padres no la creían. Que mejoraría sus calificaciones, pero nada valió. Sus padres hicieron oídos sordos de los ruegos y quejas de su hija.

-Si yo no hubiera nacido, quizá mis padres ahora serían más felices- dijo echándose más la culpa y sintiéndose todavía peor.

Se levantó de la cama y retiró sus lágrimas en vano, ya que nada más limpiárselas volvieron a salir más de sus ojos. Ella se dirigió hacia una mesa con un espejo delante, que normalmente usaba para maquillarse. Abrió el último cajón, donde solía guardar los objetos que llevaba al instituto.

Sacó una de las navajas que usaba en artística plástica. La puso entre sus manos y se quedó mirando la afilada hoja del arma fijamente, mientras su imagen se mostraba en ella y su reflejo le devolvía la misma mirada fija y llena de lágrimas. Una lágrima cayó encima del cuchillo

"¡_Y Konoha volvió a anotar! Con un triple de Sasuke Uchiha¡el jugador más joven y revelación del año¡38 a 10 a favor de Konoha!_

_La última_

Ese fue su pensamiento cuando agarró el cuchillo con una sola mano, la derecha, por el mango, y la otra la ponía en una de sus piernas mientras la palma miraba hacia arriba.

Paró su navaja, levantó su brazo izquierdo y se retiró su largo pelo detrás de la oreja. Aunque lo hizo más bien por miedo a que le molestaba. Volvió a bajar la mano encima de su pierna, se quedó mirando un instante. Suspiró, y al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, pasó su cuchillo por la blanca piel de su muñeca en un corte rápido y limpio, haciendo que la herida no fuera dolorosa. La sangre empezó a fluir libre de su cuerpo, resbalando por su brazo, hacia su camisón blanco, y luego se deslizaba por sus piernas hasta llegar al suelo.

_Veinte segundos para que este emocionante partido acabe. Konoha está ganando y el partido prácticamente decidido__¡43__ a 10 a favor de Konoha!_

Ella dejó de ver el recorrido de su propia sangre, levantó la vista como inconsciente de lo que acaba de hacer para mirar su reflejo en el espejo, que le devolvía una mirada vacía, aunque sus mejillas estaban húmedas y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Volvió a bajar la vista a su ensangrentada muñeca y ver el rastro rojo que había empapado la alfombra rosa de su cuarto. Ella soltó una risita, preguntándose cómo iba a cortarse la otra muñeca. Se levantó de la silla y se volvió a poner en la cama, dejando un rastro desde el tocador hasta donde ahora Sakura se encontraba, pero la verdad no le importaba demasiado. Se tumbó en la cama, esperando a la muerte.

_"Y se acabó el partido con la espectacular entrada de Sasuke Uchiha, dejando el partido 45 a 10¡Konoha se lleva la victoria y van a las semifinales! En este momento, un corresponsal nuestro se encuentra en la cancha preparado para una entrevista con Sasuke Uchiha…"_

La vida de Sakura pasó por sus ojos rápidamente. Su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando entró en el colegio elemental, donde obtuvo su graduación, su época feliz. La entrada al instituto, las peleas, las caras de la chica que hicieran que la expulsaran. Hasta que sus padres le dijeron que iban a divorciarse.

Lloró de nuevo, sus lágrimas mezclándose con su sangre, ambos líquidos que su cuerpo expulsaba por un solo motivo. Su "vida"

_Y aquí nos encontramos con el chico de oro del equipo de Konoha en una entrevista, Sasuke Uchiha de 13 años"_

_"No tengo 13, me falta un mes para cumplirlos"_

_"¿Algo que quieras decirles a tu público y a tu nuevo y reciente club de fans?"_

_"mm… gracias por apoyarme, tanto a mí como al equipo. Tenéis que creer en vuestras habilidades, seréis recompensados"_

En ese momento, Sakura se enderezó en la cama, giró su cara hacia la televisión, con una mirada indiferente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirar directamente a la televisión, que seguía a todo volumen

_Crean en sus habilidades, serán recompensados…_

En ese momento, ella abrió completamente sus ojos verdes. Reaccionó y cogió un paño que usaba normalmente para desmaquillarse, pero esta vez se lo puso alrededor de la muñeca herida, haciendo un torniquete. Suspiró aliviada y se alegró de no haberse cortado la otra muñeca.

-ese chico en la tele es de mi edad, y ha superado todas las pruebas que le ha tendido delante… no es como yo, que busqué la salida más fácil a todas… No pienso volver a defraudar a nadie- dijo mientras apretaba el pañuelo a la muñeca.

En ese momento, la adolescente dejó de tener en su cabeza ideas negativas. Se levantó de la cama, mientras su cabeza empezaba a formar nuevas ideas. Ya no podía en detener el divorcio de sus padres, pero podía hacer que se llevaran bien. En Francia tendría una nueva de subir las notas, y también la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos. No, no se iba a rendir.

-Espero estar haciendo bien- dijo mientras se tiraba al suelo y se abrazaba a sí misma.

-2 años después-

-Dios mío, Sakura-chan ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- dijo una chica de pelo rubio- porque siempre estudiar el siguiente año aquí.

-¡No! Me costó mucho convencer a papá para que me dejara irme de nuevo a Japón- exclamó Sakura, que ahora tenía 15 años- ya he dicho que el año que viene iré a ese instituto, ya está decidido

-Pero…- la chica Rubia se detuvo- y todo por ese chico, tu estrella favorita…-

-Ino-chan. Lo haría todo… incluso…- Sakura se agarró el pelo, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, cogió una navaja. Sabía que iba a extrañar tener el pelo tan largo, le gustaba mucho, pero no tenía remedio. Se cortó toda su melena con un corte del cuchillo. Haciendo que un montón de cabellos cayeran sobre su cama.

-¡Sakura¿Por qué…?- preguntó Ino asombrada, viendo a Sakura con un pelo mucho más corto y desordenado.

-tengo que hacerlo- le contestó Sakura simplemente.

Ino se levantó y se fue al tocador que tenía Sakura, para cogerle un peine. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y empezó a cepillarle el pelo, que había quedado algo desordenado después de cortárselo tan de golpe.

-Sakura, si no quieres que te pillen, tendrás que hacer algo con tu color de pelo- le aconsejó Ino.

-llegó tarde… llegó tarde ¡llego tarde!- Sakura iba corriendo por los pasillos, buscando su primera clase en el instituto. Pero no lograba encontrarla. Llevaba su maletín en la mano derecha. Después de haberse dejado la piel convenciendo a su padre de que la cambiara de instituto, su mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, fue la que más se sorprendió.

Pero eso no fue todo, le sorprendió más a ella ver como Sakura se cortaba el pelo, olvidando que durante 6 años ella siempre quiso tener el pelo corto.

Su uniforme le iba un poco grande, llevaba una camisa azul marino, al igual que sus pantalones. Es por ello que su corbata destacaba con un color celeste. Ella seguía corriendo buscando su clase

El porqué había hecho todo esto es por entrar al instituto, ya que era muy complicado, mas para una chica.

Mucha gente quería entrar en el instituto de Konoha, pero muy poco los habían conseguido ya que requería altas cualificaciones. Para ella fue fácil debido a sus excelentes notas en Francia, que las consiguió gracias a no meterse en problemas, y también gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amiga, Ino, que le enseñó a hablar Francés.

Pero al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad. Por fin pudo entrar en el instituto de Konoha para varones. Si, no he escrito mal, para VARONES. Incluso tuvo que teñirse el pelo de rubio, idea de Ino para que se acordara de ella, ya que tampoco podía llevar el pelo rosa.

-ha pasado media hora desde que empezó la clase¡llego tarde!- de repente en una esquina, se chocó con alguien. Pero no se fijó con quien había chocado.

-Disculpa, no era mi intención, perdóname- le contestó al chico con voz grave, para luego seguir corriendo, ya que cuando dobló la esquina vio el número de aula. El chico al que había tirado se quedó confundido simplemente en el suelo.

"al fin, el aula siete" pensó Sakura. Aceleró la marcha para irrumpir en el aula, aunque en realidad no interrumpía mucho, ya que todos los alumnos apenas estaban cogiendo sus libros.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Yuki Haruno- ella lo dijo rápidamente. Los alumnos la miraron raramente, y se sintió algo extraña. Miró hacia el asiento del profesor, esperando a que le presentaran o algo, y entonces vio que la silla estaba vacía. Ella se puso nerviosa, ya que todos la miraban fijamente, y ella no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces vio que la puerta volvía a abrirse, dejando ver a un hombre. Tenía el pelo blanco y la cara tapada por un pañuelo azul. Llevaba una bandana azul con una chapa que llevaba el símbolo de Konoha, ésta le tapaba uno de sus ojos.

Mirando otra vez a los otros chicos, se dio cuenta de que ellos también llevaban una cinta igual que el del aparentemente profesor, aunque no de la misma forma que él, ni siquiera el mismo color. Algunos la llevaban puesto en el cuello, otras como protector frontal (prácticamente la mayoría de ellos) había un par que lo llevaba en el brazo. Otros no los tenían a simple vista, pero de seguro lo llevaba en algún otro lugar.

De repente, un alumno rubio de ojos azules se levantó de un salto y miró al profesor con mirada… ¿ASESINA?

-¡Sensei!- empezó el chico- ¡llega tarde!

-Es que había ido a buscar al nuevo, pero no lo encontré, y luego mientras volvía me perdí entre los pasillos de este enorme instituto, así que creo que di bastantes rodeos antes de llegar hasta la clase- dijo simplemente el profesor, con al parecer una sonrisa en la cara, difícil de descifrar debido a que tenía ese pañuelo en la boca.

-¡No mientas! Seguro que estabas leyendo ese libro tan pervertido que tienes…-

-Naruto- le interrumpió Kakashi mirando a su alumno, con una sonrisa- cállate si no quieres que te baje la nota-

Naruto se resignó, bajó la cabeza, y volvió a sentarse, mientras las miradas de los alumnos se fijaban en él. Sakura se rió, debido a que la cara que el chico puso en ese momento le hizo mucha gracia.

-Sí, Kakashi-sensei- le contestó Naruto con un aura deprimida alrededor de él

-Diga su nombre por favor- le ordenó Kakashi a Sakura

-Me llamo Yuki Haruno, sensei- le contestó el "chico". Sí, ella también había tenido que cambiar de nombre. No podía ni siquiera decir su nombre debido a que era de mujer, y eso era lo que más tendría que acostumbrarse.

Kakashi miró fijamente a Sakura, y ella empezó a sentirse mal, así que volteó su vista mientras se ponía un poco colorada hacia a los alumnos, que también la miraban extrañamente. Dirigió su vista de nuevo hacia su sensei, y por un momento pensó que la habían descubierto.

-Esto, Yuki, no sabía que tenías unas habilidades de memoria increíbles- Sakura se quedó mirando al profesor fijamente, sin entender.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó ella, sin comprender y disimulando la voz lo mejor que podía

- Lo asumo por el hecho de que no ha traído a la escuela ni un simple maletín- dijo Kakashi.

-Si he traído, mira están…- miró sus manos, y vio que no tenía la mochila con ella- Pero ¡Yo si he traído¿Dónde están?-

Desesperada, empezó a dirigir su mirada a todos los lugares posibles, intentando encontrar su preciado maletín, pero no lo veía por ningún sitio. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa, no lo veía por ningún sitio.

-Aquí están, Kakashi-sensei- dijo alguien mientras entraba por la puerta- este chico lo tiró mientras corría por los pasillos-

Ella dirigió sus ojos hacia la puerta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no desmayarse. Al fin, al fin lo veía ¡y estaba en la misma clase que él! Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba delante de él. El legendario jugador de basket, que dejó de jugar debido a que tuvo una lesión antes de la final dos años atrás. Ella se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que era con él con quien había tropezado. Él era más alto que ella, ya que Sakura apenas le llegaba al hombro.

"Así que fue con Sasuke con quien tropecé" pensó el ahora "rubio" "Cálmate Sakura, solo es tu máximo ídolo…"

"…"

"¡KYAAAAA¡Qué suerte¡Y encima en la misma en la clase me toca con él! Tranquila, simplemente no te pongas nerviosa" Sasuke le pasó la mochila a Sakura, y ésta se sonrojó cuando sintió que sus dedos rozaron. Ella como impulso abrió el maletín y cogió el libro de Tecnología y se lo puso delante de la cara "Olvídalo, YA estás nerviosa"

-Sakura, ahora no toca tecnología, tocan dos horas de matemáticas- dijo Kakashi- y por cierto, en todo caso ábrelo por la página 1, que este es el primer día de clase, no por la 127-

Ella aún se puso más roja al ver que había hecho el ridículo. Algunos de sus ahora compañeros soltaban una risita.

-Sasuke, otra vez llegando tarde- dijo Kakashi, algo molesto- ¿Qué excusa tienes esta vez?-

-Ninguna- contestó con fastidio el Uchiha, mientras levantaba la mano y disimulaba, de manera horrible, un bostezo- me quedé dormido

Todos, pero absolutamente todos los chicos que se encontraban en el aula no pudieron aguantar más y se empezaron a reír. Sin embargo, Sasuke simplemente se dirigió a su asiento.

-Yuki, a ti no te asigné asiento aún ¿no?- Sakura solo negó- pues ponte al lado de Naruto, ya sabes quién es ¿cierto?

La "rubia" dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el, en su impresión, hiperactivo rubio. Se dirigió hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Ohayo, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto a partir de ahora seremos compañeros de clase-

Y es así como acabo el primer capítulo de esta historia

**Continuara**

**Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de Teenage dream, espero pronto poder subir el segundo episodio de este fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Por cierto ¿Alguien sabe como se llama lo que Kakashi lleva en la cara? es que he insistido en llamarlo pañuelo, aunque en realidad no se. Si alguien recuerda que me diga por favor**

**Lo siento, Sakura la teñí de rubia debido a que quedaría muy raro un chico de pelo rosa ¿no?... (jeje...)**

**Otra cosa más, el nombre de chico que le iba a poner a Sakura era Haku, en honor a este personaje que en realidad se le podía confundir con una mujer. Pero luego pensé que es posible que salga como personaje dentro de la historia, así que por eso le cambié el nombre a Yuki, que basicamente quiere decir nieve, justamente lo que representaba haku.**

**actualizaré pronto, no sé cuantos capítulos nos ocupará porque los capítulos los estoy haciendo mas cortos U.U Pero espero que disfrutéis de la historia y que os haya gustado este primer capítulo .**

**Sin mas dilación adios y comenten!**


	2. IMPORTANTE

-Siento deciros que esta historia no va a continuarse. Este fic lo estaba haciendo con una amiga mía, pero esta basó TODO el fic en el manga Hanakimi (Me di cuenta gracias a un RR de una persona) entonces por eso, estamos empezando el fic desde 0 (y sin basarse en ningún otro manga/fic) donde la idea principal será la misma.

En mi perfil tenéis mas información del fic (High school never ends) está en la parte de proyectos, si os gusta la idea, podéis decidme por RR (ya que mis mensajes no los leo) o sentiros libres de agregarme (myr93pkmn y os pasaré los detalles de toda la historia.

Al staff de si este tipo de mensajes están prohibidos en los fics, por favor decidme para que lo borre inmediatamente. Igualmente, ya que este fic no se va a continuar, lo borraré igualmente.

Me despido de vosotros


End file.
